A Little Of Me
by Serenity-X-Garrus
Summary: Here is a little of Vivianna Amell when she first arrived at the Circle. She was 9.


**A Little Of Me**

Emerald eyes widen in fear and awe as the double oak doors became bigger and bigger as she got close to it. The two men stationed on each side wore the same bulk of armor as the two that were with her.

"Open the door."

"Right away, ser!"

She gasped as the doors opened. A small gust of wind greeted her along with the sound of the old wood doors creaking open. The smell of salt water assaulted her senses. Coughing, holding her nose and waving away the dust that accompanied the smell she finally opened her eyes to see the inside of the foyer.

"Go on."

She looked up into the brown soft eyes of the templar on her right. The one called Mack.

"But i'm scared." She whispered to him as she looked at the foyer then back at him.

His chuckle was soft. It wasn't funny. But it made her smile.

"It's ok to be scared. But I promise everything will be ok. You will love it here."

She nodded only once.

"Now come."

He extended his hand to her. She shakingly placed her small hand in his and allowed him to guide her into the foyer. She slightly whimpered as the doors behind her creaked and closed shut. Gust of wind following suit.

The echo of the door closing resonated in her heart.

He felt her tremble through his hand.

He only looked at her and gave her a smile. Hoping to reassure her that she would be alright. That it wasn't so bad.

Her hand became slightly limp, signifying that she felt a little better but the fear in her eyes was not yet gone.

"Stop helping her." His companion, Yvald whispered to him in annoyance.

Mack scowled at him and looked back at the young girl.

"She is only a child." Mack hissed back.

Yvald only huffed and walked forward a little faster.

Her emerald eyes took in everything. The first thing she didn't like were the robes. She gasped in delight at the huge amount of books within the library. Mack laughed softly as her eyes drank in the entire library and wanted to leave her to read a good book for her age but knew, Irving was waiting for them to arrive.

"Eww. Smells like fish!"

Mack laughed as she made a disgusted face as they entered the second floor of the tower. He had let go of her hand knowing that she was feeling a bit better and knew that she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Here we are." Mack said to her as he readied his hand on the knob. "Ready?"

She swallowed and took a small breath. She nodded.

He opened the door and in she went, flinching as the door closed behind her.

An older man was talking to Yvald. Yvald sighed in annoyance and left. He only glared at her on his way out. She shut her eyes tight as Yvald let the door slam slightly behind him.

"Don't mind him." Said the older man. "How was your trip?"

She looked at Mack and then pointed at herself.

"Yes, you. I'm talking to you. What's your name?"

She swallowed in fear. She looked back at Mack and he only smiled at her. He nodded at her. Telling her it was ok.

She looked back at the older man, "Vivianna" she whispered.

"I'm sorry dear. I couldn't hear you."

She took a breath and slowly let it out. Trying to find the courage to speak.

"My name is, Vivianna. Vivianna Amell."

"Nice to meet you, Vivianna. I'm Irving. How was your trip?"

She placed some hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Fine."

"That's good. I bet you are hungry." He grabbed a cookie from the plate he had next to him and showed it to her. "Cookie?"

She looked back at Mack and he only nodded.

"Yes, please."

She went forward and grabbed the cookie gingerly from his hand.

"Thank you."

Irving smiled.

"I know this is new. But I promise, everything is going to be fine. You'll see. And I will be here to help you in anything you need."

Vivianna looked at the cookie then at Irving.

"Will I ever see my mama and papa again?" She asked softly.

Irving looked at Mack who refused to look at him. He turned back to Vivianna and smiled.

"I'm sure you will see them soon."

Vivianna bit into her cookie with a nod.

"Mack, could you show her to her bed?"

Mack only nodded and extended his hand for Vivianna to take. She ran to Mack, placing her hand in his. Before she left the office she turned to look at Irving and smiled.

"Thank you."

Irving returned the smile as the door closed. He sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Vivianna," he whispered as he went into his drawer and took out a small framed portrait of a girl.

He held it to his lips, kissing the portrait before placing it back inside the drawer.

"Maybe one day… maybe."


End file.
